


Love You Like I Would

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [21]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, it's just short, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt (from Wattpad): So one of the boys plan an anniversary dinner but the other on is late because he has to get something for the other boy real quick from the jewelry store and the other gets mad cause he was planning to propose. and when he finally gets to the dinner finally he apologizes and tells him why he's late. they both pull out their rings saying how he went to get him this while the other one is speechless and just pulls his ring out saying he was going to do the same. HAPPY ENDING XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Like I Would

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I wrote this in 2012ish so the writing is a bit shit with my current standards. You have been warned.

Louis is nervous as hell. Scratch that, he would be less nervous if he were in hell right now, facing the Satan.

He and Niall have been dating for three years now. That is three years of unforgettable memories, shared laughs, and plenty of love. He has planned a lovey dinner at The Ivy. Actually, he has rented out the entire restaurant just for tonight.

 

Tonight is the night Louis will ask Niall to be his for the rest of their lives.

 

But the clock keeps ticking and Louis is fidgeting in his suit. The dinner reservation is at seven and it is already quarter past. The small velvet box in his trouser pocket grows heavier by the minute.

Finally, Louis sees a blond head making its way towards their table. Niall’s face is flushed pink as if he has been running. Normally, Louis loves seeing his boyfriend’s face flushed red. It makes him look even younger and more innocent—even though Louis knows damn well that Niall is anything but innocent.

“But Lou! I was getting something for you. Something real important!” Niall yells back.

“What was so important that you had to be late?”

Niall immediately kneels down on one knee. His hands shaky, he draws out a velvet box from his pocket and opens it. On the cushion lay a simple gold band, an engagement ring. “Louis William Tomlinson. Ever since I saw you at _The X-Factor_ , you have always been on my mind. And the day you said you would be my boyfriend was the best day of my life. Will you complete my life once again by doing me the honour of marrying me?”

Louis feels his jaws slacken. The tears of anger quickly turn into tears of joy. “Yes! Oh my god Niall! I was going to propose to you too! look!” The older lad pulls out Niall’s ring from his pocket. Niall lets out a teary laugh at that. Upon seeing the inside of the ring, Louis grins. Both of them have gotten July 23rd engraved onto it, the day that they met.

“Great minds think alike, huh?” Niall jokes.

"We do."

Louis tilts Niall’s head up to capture his lips in a sweet, loving kiss. Right on cue, the waiter plays a romantic song in the background and a cake is brought out. The icing on top reads: From today until our last breaths. A picture of them gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes is on it as well. Niall nudges his lips gently against Louis’ and he soon pokes his tongue out to run it along the seam of Louis’ feminine lips. His lips part eagerly and soon their tongues are dancing together in a passionate slow rhythm.

“I love you, Ni,” Louis whispers, lips still connected to Niall’s.

“Love you, too, Tommo.”


End file.
